Blue, White, Black
by Wings of Galileo
Summary: The Big Three had another children, one per each. They are taken care by a mortal named Corinthia, and she hates the gods. Nico thought everything about her is too perfect for her own good, he just needs to think why she hates the gods. Nico/OC (I don't give a damn at Nicercy (love that paring though) But Nico's mine. BWAHAHAHA *gets bitch slap* Oh right, Rick owns him *sulks*)
1. Chapter 1

Sally cheerfully patched up some lunch for the two visiting and bandaged demigods. Her husband is currently talking—interrogating for the lack of term- to them about their godly and dangerous lives. The two were quite an odd pair if Sally would say. The sons of the god of the sky and god of the dead are together. As they told her earlier, they were only out to get some supplies for Persephone but then they were suddenly attacked by dracanaes. They got out but not unscathed so Sally kindly offered them some bandages and of course nectars.

"So how is my son these days?" Paul asked.

Over the years, Paul had finally got the wits to call Percy as his son and the latter did not mind it. For that, Sally was grateful to the both males.

She noticed Nico tensed albeit little and Jason had answered him.

"He's doing quite well… aside from getting abit busy with Annabeth these days."

"Says the person who stared at Piper on a whole day on Sports Day." Nico snickered while Jason turned red.

"Hey! She was beautiful at that time. Scratch that, she's always beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah daughter of Aphrodite. I know" Nico had to roll his eyes to his friend.

Sally giggled at their small fight. Boys will be boys. She handed out the lunch to the hungry bunch of men. Of course she didn't miss out the sparkle within her eyes. Seriously, she was considering having her own restaurant to see if her boys aren't lying to her.

"Blue cupcake, typical. It's Percy's lineage." Jason muttered under his breath. He was staring at the only blue sweets in front of him which is the salad.

"Blue's a nice color don't you think?" Paul took a cupcake. He was about to take a bite in it if it weren't for his wife to smack his hand and take the cupcake away. "Hey that's mine!"

"Lunch before desserts. I told you about that didn't I Paul?" she scolded.

The two demigods had a thought if Paul was really Percy's biological father.

The couple and their guest started digging on lunch. Seriously, the demigod duo persisted to have lunch somewhere else if their stomach didn't growl that loud they should've been on their way to camp. Who knew Sally Jackson was a persistent woman?

It wasn't long after they finished lunch. Jason offered a help with the dishes and Sally graciously took the offer. Paul went to his study while Nico went to find a sink to Iris Message everyone in camp. He fished out a drachma on his pocket and was about to throw it on the rainbow if the doorbell didn't rang and Sally yelled "Nico, dear, can you pick that up for me? Jason and I have our hands full!"

"Got it." He mumbled. He wondered, what are they doing in the kitchen besides washing the dishes? He'd find out soon.

He peeked at the peep hole for safety to see a girl around his age- his body's age to be exact- holding books up to her chest with three kids clinging on her arms and legs. He didn't sense any danger so he slightly opened the door and meet up with the girl "May I help you miss?"

"Huh? Who are you- gods did I have the wrong number again?" the girl nervously looked around to see if she got the wrong address.

Nico took notice of the term used. She just used a demigod term of gods, instead of a singular which most of mortals use. He felt eyes on him and turned his eyes downwards to see the three kids staring at him. A pair blue, pair sea green, and pair of obsidian eyes, an exact copy of three known gods Nico knew by heart.

The kid with blue eyes raised his finger pointing at Nico. No, something behind Nico. In a scary cue, the television that was running with Mickey Mouse turned off by itself. He heard him mutter something about saving electricity and stuff. It was as if he _controlled electricity._

"Mommy, this guy has the same aura as Nero…" the kid with sea green eyes complained as he cling to the girl closer.

"Oh please, Azure. Don't be such a baby, he looks kind." The kid with the same eyes as his clicked her tongue. She looked up to Nico and grinned "Right Mister Trespasser?"

"What?"

In a blink of an eye, the only girl kid snapped her finger and Nico was pushed down to the ground by a _very strong _wind with a shadow holding his feet. He didn't know how but it wasn't strong enough so he can easily break through the shadows. But before he can do this the kids had already got Jason who was in the kitchen pinned down on the floor by bubbly water. Soon the kids had brought out bread knives on their throats.

It was impulse really. Nico quickly got out of his shadow holds and grabbed the girl kid's (since she was the one holding the bread knife to his throat) arm and pushed her down to the floor in some kind of arm lock. The kid had squirmed and flailed under his hold. Nico was expecting Jason in the same position as him, overpowering the trespassing kids. Damn he wasn't wrong.

Jason was holding both of the boy kids by their collar and threw them in a dangerous speed at the couch. He was soaking wet by the makeshift water prison by the seemingly demigod kids. He was about to pounce at them when three distinct hits were hit in scary unison. It was no other than Sally, Paul and the girl form the door.

"Oh gods… What are you kids doing?!" Sally screeched as she checked the sea green eyed boy's body.

"I hear some commotion and I see you guys attacking our guests. Seriously, what's wrong with you kids?" Paul complained and raised his make shift bat, A.K.A rolled newspaper.

"I swear I won't let you kids come here anymore." The girl huffed as she secured her books to the table.

The three kids glared at their hitters and their hitters glared back with ten times more intensity. This made the kids fall down and regret their actions. Their eyes gleamed with tears and the adults just sighed at the sight. The demigods wonder who are the mysterious fellows are.

Nico watched as the three glares at him and Jason (who slipped beside him since he was near to the door and was ready to escape at any means). They were getting scolded but they continued glaring at them. Though the duo didn't particularly mind at stared at the familiar orbs. Then the Ghost Prince looked at the scolding girl, who looked like their sister.

She's wearing a simple orange shirt that says '_Save Nemo!'_ and simple jeans. He noticed she was just wearing slippers instead of the regular sneakers or heels that girls would prefer to wear. She'd got a jet black hair and had it tied into a simple ponytail. She was kind of chubby, but not all throughout fat. She wasn't also that slim. It was like a perfect build for taking care of children as Nico would like to quote. Throughout the observation, it was really her eyes that stood out. It was a pure chocolate brown color, shining with innocence and smoky with intelligence. She looked completely Asian.

"First of all, Bianco, Nero and Azure apologize to their guests. And remember guests are different from intruders." The girl commanded with pure authority.

The kids reluctantly went to them and said their own versions of apologies but have the same volume, whisper volume.

"I can't hear you guys!" she barked.

"We said we're sorry!" they cried out before glaring at their sister but the sister glared back thus the start of another glaring contest.

"So are the kids forgiven?" Paul asked, patting the blue eyed kid's head.

"They are no-" Jason slammed a hand over Nico's mouth and said they were. Sally had immediately tended Jason for his wet being and kindly gave him some of Percy's clothes and let him have a rightful bath.

Nico wasn't convinced with the apology. Soon, he was offered to take a seat by Paul who appointed himself to have a 'peace' between the two parties.

"I sincerely apologize for my kids' action. They aren't really used, for that matter hasn't really got any guests. All the person they know is Sally, Paul, each other and me, their care taker." The girl said, her look compelling that she really was apologetic.

"Hey, we know the junkies who hit on you last week." The blue eyed kid said.

This kid has a jet black hair and looked Asian, everyone in the group were. His hair was kind of long but has it clipped on top of his head looking like a Chihuahua. He had clear blue eyes, alike to Jason, which copies the color of the sunny blue sky. His complexion isn't that tan but was the tannest among the kids, probably because he hadn't get outside of the house. He was just wearing a simple violet shirt and cream colored pants to go with it, a black sneakers supporting his feet. He was like a mini Jason if he wasn't Asian looking abit.

"And the old lady who accused you of robbery but was really just insecure of Mommy's beauty," the sea green eye kid added.

This made Nico remember his crush, Percy Jackson, albeit with more innocence instead of mischief. His all throughout appearance screamed Percy. His jet black hair, a bit lighter color, his sea green eyes and the smirk as if he just won a girl's heart. And he's got a lighter complexion than the first kid and looked wimpy, though he seemed to have the brains because of the twinkle of his eyes got. That was the difference of him and the first kid. He's wearing a green shirt that has a character of some kind of band and khaki pants, plus black sneakers. He's the mini Percy with Asianish spice.

"And a whole bunch of admirers during Valentines that we had to kick their asses just to get through our apartment" the obsidian eyed girl finished.

The only girl within the group of kids wore a black shirt that said '_Chucky is a better version of Barbie'_ and had a scary looking doll as a design, brown capris and black sneakers. Her hair, much alike to her sister's, were tied up in a twin pigtail with a goth type of ribbon. She had couple of bracelets, rings and piercing that made her look like a rockstar wanabee. Her eyes are very much alike to Nico, as much as he wants to disagree she was... with a little of Asian touch.

"You do not know their names." The girl sighed.

"And we can live without knowing." The kids grinned at her.

The older girl puffed her cheeks before giving the books to Paul saying it was interesting. Sally came back with a box of blue cupcakes. The son of Hades literally saw the kids drool over it. The older woman chuckled before giving the box to the kids and soon the kids were munching through the blue delicacy.

"Really Sally, you don't have to spoil these brats." The girl frowned

"Oh my, don't you spoil them more as much as I do?" Sally cheekily grinned, Nico noted it was a like to Percy's, and patted the girl's head "You need to slack off sometimes Coco, for the sake of fun. You're in the beautiful time of youth, why don't you date someone?" Nico noticed as the three children pause for a little while, obviously listening to the conversation.

"Date? You expect me to date when I have three seven year olds to take care of? Nope, I'm passing that option." The girl shook her head.

Paul laughed merrily as he ruffled the girl's head "Why love is such an important thing little Coco!" he heard the girl mumble about not calling her little "Hmm, why don't you try to date Nico here huh?"

At the mention of the name, he slightly jumped (really not expecting to join the conversation).

"Oopps, sorry were dating somebody back at camp?" Paul added. The ghost boy shook his head. Yes he wasn't dating anybody and wasn't planning to. He wasn't even going to tell that he liked his step-son over a girl.

"Sorry but I have to IM somebody at camp that we will be back soon." With that he made his escape away from the dangerous conversation of dates.

* * *

Hey! My First PJO fanfic, not really my first fic since I had another account and that's gotta stay a secret. This may look... weeeeell, good enough but the following chapters may not... I'm just great at first but not the following though I hope you all continue reading! Ever since I learned.. Nico's crush I was out for a whole day thinking of a way to cure it. And here come's an outcome. Three kids with their nanny. Go figure how.

I had already planned it out till chapter eight... well it may not be as long as this one per chapter though ._. I had typed it out but if you kindly review I would gladly change the following chapters! :) You'll soon find out why the title is Blue, White and Black though I think you can guess why. Surely.

_I order you to review *wink*_


	2. Chapter 2

Nico planned to make an Iris Message at the sink not to peek at Jason while he's changing. The son of Zeus freaked out as he got in and covered his lower body with a towel. His cherry face did told him that Jason was embarrassed.

"Don't think that I'll watch you. Even if it was Percy, I still have my dignity as a man you know." Nico rolled his eyes as he opened the window.

"That's not it! Why didn't you even knock? You know I'm here!" the blonde argued as he put on his trousers.

"I didn't. There's a thing called locks Grace, don't you heard of them?"

"It's broken if you hadn't notice."

True. But Nico really doesn't care. "Hurry up and get your shirt on. I'm calling camp and ask something."

"I was thinking the same thing. The kids?"

Nico nodded. He had to ask Chiron about the discovery of the possible Big Three children at the living room. He tossed the drachma to the own made rainbow as soon as it appeared. He called out for Chiron and Iris made a pretty good job of showing him instead that he was with Nico's big time crush with his least favorite person.

Jason coughed to call the trio's attention, and fortunately they heard it and turned to them.

"Oh, hey Jason Nico- wait a second- is that my shirt Jason?" Percy asked as soon as his gaze laid on Jason. He scrutinized how it fit well on Jason's.

"Yeah, it's yours." He admitted

"How did you got it? Are in my hou-"

"Yes, we are. As much as we want to have this conversation longer, we have something to ask Chiron." Nico interrupted them.

"Fire away di Angelo." The centaur had said.

He didn't waste any second to tell Chiron about the kids. The small attack, powers, looks, attitude that seemingly a sister complex, the care taker, the closeness between Percy's family and the new guests, to put it simply he didn't leave any detail except the 'dating' part. He still gets shivers whenever he thought about it.

"You forgot about the fact that the kids are godly handsome, cute and pretty."

Everyone jumped in surprise as the three kids sneak up behind Nico and Jason. They grinned at their reactions, the boys giving each other a high five and the girl giving a peace sign.

"You…" Nico pointed at them shakily "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mama thought you guys were doing something rated so she told us to check on you both." The girl explained.

"And Sally and Paul are out, they had a package to take." The blue eyed kid added.

"Ooohhh, guys look it's a centaur!" The sea green eyed kid pointed at Chiron excitedly. If he was some kind of cartoon, he must've sparkled in excitement.

"Cool!" the other kids chimed in unison and stared at Chiron as if he was some kind of prized toy collection.

"So they are the aforementioned kids?" Annabeth inquired.

"Yes, they are." Jason sighed.

The sea green eyed kid was about to touch the mist message and about to disconnect both sides. They were lucky that Jason was sharp enough to see this and pulled the kid away. The kid squirmed at first when he got a glimpse at Percy he stopped. He didn't just take a glimpse but also stared.

"So… something wrong with my face?" Percy asked, suddenly conscious.

"We have the same eyes." The kid said.

"I-I can see that."

"So as I and that death guy over there and Bianco and this guy." The girl pointed at Jason and referred to them as if they weren't older than her. "We all have the same eyes."

"Yes we do…" Jason agreed and made a mental note to tell her caretaker to teach her manners.

"Well, that could only imply that you three have the same godly parent as those three demigods right?"

They all turned to the mentioned caretaker who has the door wide open to the kindly cramped bath room. She was smiling innocently, "Am I right Miss Chase?"

"Huh? Uh yes?" for once, they heard Annabeth answer stupidly.

"It's kind of a shame you don't remember me but- oh well. Don't worry I'll take over here." She then closed the window making the rainbow disappeared and so is the Iris Message.

"Can you explain this to us thoroughly?" Nico said as he stood up from his spot, staring right through the girl's chocolate orbs.

"Gladly, Mister di Angelo."

It made Nico thinking if the girl had any connection to the gods. And gods, he was not wrong.

* * *

Hey!Sorry took long. I was thinking if I have to continue this since seriously.. I think no ones reading this. But I thoguht, the second chapter's kind of getting lonely in my lappy so I decided to post it here! Well here ya go. Enjoy

_I order you to review *wink*_


	3. Chapter 3

"So to sum it all, you know all about gods and us?" Jason clarified.

The girl, now known as Corinthia Coast, nodded as she checked the kids on the couch, who was already napping their afternoon. Actually they weren't napping, Corinthia had deliberately have them unconscious by hitting a certain pressure point behind their necks. It was kind of a miracle that the kids fitted on the couch.

"Yes, I had Zeus to tell me the whole truth." Corinthia admitted. "But he left me this hanging information to keep my kids safe. And I curse him for that."

On cue, a thunder struck out of nowhere in the sunny weather.

"You should not curse on gods, especially on my father like that." Jason reminded her.

"You might be the one get struck you know." Nico added.

"Don't care and been waiting." The girl stuck her tongue out to the boys and sat across them in the dining room. "So yes, as I have been saying. Zeus had forgot the peculiar information about Camp Half Blood. I had known about it like a month ago."

"So why search for Camp Half Blood? You can have Sally drive you there. You seem close enough." The ghost boy said.

"Are you stupid or what? I can't just say that, 'Oh hey, your son's father is Azure's father. Can you drive him to Camp Half Blood?'" Corinthia frowned.

"So how do you intend to take them to camp?" Jason asked.

"You honestly don't know why you are suddenly called here to Manhattan are you?"

The duo looked at each other and pondered back why they were taken out on simple mission by Persephone. They were specifically called out since first, Nico was Hades' son and second Percy was called out to but he wasn't found and Persephone was urgent about it so they left and third it was the Big Three children because Persephone loved to torture them. They really didn't gave a thought that Hades was the first one to think about it.

"So, are you up for taking my kids to camp? If not, I can call Poseidon to have them." Corinthia asked

"You're using a god as a bus service?" Nico stared at her as if she was an alien.

"Yes. And they are doing it willingly. When I said willingly, willingly as the River of Styx oath could take." she grinned.

Though the grin didn't looked innocent as it could be from before. It was a grin that had a past with the Big Three and was willing to use it against them at any cost. The duo made a mental note not to get to her bad side.

* * *

EYah, short stuff. I want to post everything so I can get on with this. If postive things are bound to appear with this fic I'm continuing ;)

_I order you to review *wink*_


	4. Chapter 4

Nico was exhausted. He didn't only have Jason to shadow travel but also three annoying kids who were throwing a tantrum of not having dinner but also an unconscious girl behind his back. Fortunately, they landed on the most secluded part of camp and didn't shadowtravel beyond the borders. He was about to make friends with the ground when Jason caught him on time "Hey dude, I'll have Piper to handle this kids alright? For the meantime, keep your head from not taking a rest and not make Corinthia fall from your back. I'll go talk with Chiron." Jason said and left Nico all alone with Corinthia and the annoying kids.

Surprisingly after Jason left the kids stopped throwing a tantrum and looked up to Nico. From what he heard form Sally before leaving, the kids were seven but they had a level thinking of a thirteen year old. They were kind of trained on how to escape from monsters through their powers by Corinthia. None of them had really killed a monster but escaped, that itself was remarkable. All credits to Corinthia, their caretaker.

"Will Mommy be alright?" asked the sea green eyed kid, Azure as he remember his name.

"Honestly, I don't know. She hit her head pretty just to protect you guys you know?" he told them bluntly.

Well, that only made the air around them tenser than before. It seems like the kids know their faults form here and there.

"I swear, I'll kill that dracanae with my two hands for doing that to Mama." The girl, now known as Nero, cursed under her breath.

"Nero, language." The blue eyed kid reprimanded the girl, his name was Nico most remembered between the three. Bianco is his name, a sort of guy version of Bianca's name.

Apparently, before all of them left the apartment where Sally and Paul live a dracanae (one of the companions Nico and Jason killed earlier that day) attacked. In some fortunate events, since there are five demigods inside the room it was easy to spot them. Nico and Jason went to action of attacking it and killed it in a scary minute since they were kind of scared to break anything inside the apartment and the wall in the bathroom is already destroyed. But the dracanae wasn't alone and had another friend that secretly attacked the napping child.

It was a good thing that Corinthia had enough skills to stop the dracaneae before letting it reach towards the sleeping children. It might be because the dracanae was stupid or Corinthia was witty. The girl had simply took Paul's hanging belt and jumped to the dracanae's neck, capturing it with the belt and pulled hard until the dracanae met the floor. She stomped on her head hard. She smirked for small victory but then she completely forgot her arms. It was the arms that got her. It lashed out on her, got her smaller frame and was thrown directly at the wall, making her unconscious. The time was enough to make the kids unconscious and have Nico the chance to turn the dracanae to dust.

The casualties were only an unconscious girl and a broken wall and dining table. Jason had left a note saying to Sally that he promised to pay for the casualties but had to leave because having five demigods in a single apartment wasn't good.

It wasn't long before Piper and the other Seven came to the rescue. The kids were kind of alarmed to see several people crowding to them but Nico told them it was alright, he thought the kids had listened but he didn't mind if they did not. For now, all he wants is a good night sleep.

* * *

Hope you like the fighting part.. You see I'm not so fonds of fights... So yeah I hope you enjoyed this one

_I order you to review *wink*_


	5. Chapter 5

Piper and Annabeth watched the three children eat their dinner. They had different tastes but agreed in one portion. Blue food. Annabeth tried not think that food is finally getting these days in the mortal world. Because since she last check, the food wasn't blue. She remembered that the kids loved Sally's cooking.

"How does it taste?" Piper asked, hoping positive answers. Even though it was the nymph was the one who prepared the food and not her.

They were currently at the dining pavilion in which is deserted. Hazel and Frank were in charge of taking the unconscious girl to the Big House. Jason had went to report to Chiron. Percy and Leo took the job of putting Nico on his own cabin. And they were stuck on babysitting the children for a while.

"Fine." The girl had answered.

"But not better for Sally or Mommy's cooking." The mini Percy answered.

"Hey, be kind to them guys. They are taking care of Mom aren't they?" The mini Jason had answered.

Those words hurt. But they were acting exactly how their big ones would. It was kind a shock that they were kind of miniature versions of the Big Three sons. Piper tried not to tackle them with a big hug and suffocate them. As for the Athena's daughter, she was thinking if the girl from earlier was the so called mother of the three. What she thought, she asked.

"Who is this Mommy and Mom?" she asked.

"The girl from earlier." The girl answered. Blunt but straightforward, just like Nico.

"Why Mommy? Did she gave birth to the three of you?" If she did, she doesn't look like her age at all, Piper added as an afterthought after she asked.

"Does she look like a whale to give birth to three healthy children?" the girl snapped back.

"Well excuse me! I was asking here!" Piper shot back.

"Nero, you should really stop talking back to adults like that." The Mini black haired Jason reprimanded.

The mini girl Nico clicked her tongue before savoring the blue cupcake in her hands. The mini Jason was the one who told them. Corinthia was a mother figure to them. Their mothers had left them, lost in love whoever their godly parents are. They lived under their mother's family but they gave up on them since all they give is trouble because of the demigod powers. Corinthia was the one who accepted them, explained why they had such powers. But she won't just budge to tell them whoever their godly parent was. They did not continue asking her since they saw how hard for a teenager to raise three ADHD children plus who are always chased by monsters. To them, it was already enough to have someone to care for them.

"Aaww, aren't you three cute little things?" Piper poked the nearest kid, mini Jason, with a finger. She truly admired the three's determination and maturity. At their age, she was still probably crying from the bullying she got.

"Though at the age of fifteen, that is truly remarkable…" Annabeth muttered under her breath.

"Would you help Mommy to take care of us? I really want Mommy to get back to school." The mini Pecy asked, albeit too cutely for the normal Percy. Annabeth tried not to squeal in delight on how cute the kid was.

"Of course!" Piper grinned "But before that, shouldn't introductions go first? I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"And I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She smiled at the three who nodded in recognition.

The children did their own introductions. After eating, the three immediately asked if they could go see Corinthia. The duo agreed and lead them to the Big House. Really, the three were worry nuts. When they arrive at the Big House they saw Frank and Hazel talking to a now awake Corinthia.

"Mom/Mommy/Mama!" three consecutive calls were heard and now Corinthia was down with three children hugging her.

"Hey now, missed me?" she smiled and hugged the children back.

The children sobbed on her chest which sent most panic in the older demigods present but Corinthia giggled and kissed their foreheads. She just let the children cry to their heart's content until they fell asleep. The only mortal in the room asked Frank if he could carry Azure who was about to fall. He complied and in a swift motion the two kids, Bianco and Nero were in bed. Corinthia smiled at her work and took Azure out of Frank's arms and placed him beside Nero.

"It's been a long time isn't it Annabeth Chase?" she grinned.

Finally, Annabeth recognizes the girl.

It was almost past ten years when Corinthia and Annabeth met. It was just a simple living in California. It was just a simple school day of little Annabeth getting called to the principal's office but it had changed when a nerdy girl had come to save her form getting to trouble. In the glory of an almost crying Annabeth, there stood a girl with glinting glass with a smirk to save her. The girl took the blame in Annabeth's questionably actions. That made the girl's whole family to come.

The daughter of Athena vaguely remembers the fear she got from watching a girl taking all the blame for her and her whole family scolds her for it. The family was composed of three bulky older brothers, a father and a calm and composed mother than Annabeth didn't saw lash out on the glasses girl. She saw the girl frown and retort back before grabbing Annabeth's arm and run away.

The girl just simply grin at her and took her handkerchief from her pocket. She slowly raised Annabeth's sleeve to show the cut she got from fighting the girls who bullied her. The glasses girl wrapped the handkerchief around the cut and patted it, as if hoping it to go away in an instant.

"W-Why did you told them tha- It go you even to trou-" Annabeth was nervous. She didn't even to say what she wants to properly say.

"Geez, calm down Chase." The girl grinned "Some woman with the same eyes with you told me to say that."

It took Annabeth ten years to realize that it was Athena who sent Corinthia to save her from the bullies. For that she was grateful. In those ten years, how come Corinthia had remember all of those? Possibly she has a great memory.

"So, you got them to see you as their mother figure. Nice job!" Piper gave her a thumbs-up.

"Well, I was just feeling a duty for them…" Corinthia scratched her cheek as she stared at the kids. "Can't leave a kid on their own can I?"

"Sure sure, and you can't leave your body unrest." Hazel interrupted as she literally shoves Corinthia into another bed. "How 'bout you rest up until tomorrow, how's that sound Corin?"

The girl just nodded as if she got scolded by her mother. Annabeth giggled as she watched Hazel pout and gave Frank a good glare since he laughed.

"Well, go on and good night everybody."

* * *

And so... Annabeth and Corinthia's past... hope you like it! Sorry if this is getting nonsense and nonsense throughout..

_I order you to review *wink*_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Nico di Angelo for the umpteenth time leave me alone and go save the kids!" the girl with the most beautiful eyes Nico had seen yelled at him._

_"I can't! What about you?! They can save their selves! They are demi-CORINTHIA!" _

_It's too late._

_The fissure beneath them had swallowed Corinthia… whole._

Nico woke up with a cold sweat. His eyes are staring into black space. How could he dream of a girl he just met for not more than twelve hours? Could it possibly she would change something... in his life? It pretty looked like he'd change in a matter of time. He shook his head. The way he is now is all right. Though it bothers him. He doesn't remember anything but that part but it seems like the dream he had gone longer than it seems. The sun was about to rise any soon.

He got up and did his morning rituals. Bath, change of clothes, checking of his weapons and tried remember if the gods had asked him something for today, apparently there wasn't so he had nothing to do in camp for today. He had thought of visiting Hazel later on but all of that changed when he saw a girl leaning on his of his cabin.

It was the girl from his dream. She was still wearing the white shirt and jeans from yesterday, but her hair looked like she just got out of bed. She had heard Nico got out of his cabin and turned to greet him with a smile.

"Morning di Angelo, had a good sleep?" she asked, standing up from her position.

"No. Thanks to you." He mumbled and walked pass her.

"Me? Hey, what did I do to you di Angelo?" she asked worriedly, she has about to hold his arm when he stopped and glared at her.

"Forget it. What are you doing in front of my cabin?" he hissed.

"It kind of reminded me of home so… you know…" she chuckled and looked up to the sky. "When is breakfast? I hadn't eaten since the lunch yesterday."

"At eight. Now leave me alone." With that he shadow travelled somewhere.

It wasn't because he hated the girl. He wasn't really comfortable with someone getting that close to him besides demigods. To be the truth the only mortal he was close with was Rachel and the other was, of course, his mother. Plus, he just met the girl from yesterday's drama. Why did she get suddenly clingy to him?

For some unknown reason, he landed behind Percy's cabin by the lake. He peeked inside the cabin to see that Percy had invited Corinthia inside. The girl sparkled at the sight of the lake and immediately ran to it, removed her slippers and soaked her feet. Percy chuckled at the childish demeanor and imitated her, sitting beside her and soaked his feet. For a reason Nico was irritated so he decided to shadow travel somewhere.

He must've gone away if Jason didn't caught him by the arm and stopped him on time. Now Nico was sitting on a tree branch with Jason, somewhat glaring at the girl getting close at Percy… who was confidently laughing at the new mortal.

* * *

Well, some NicoxCorin here *wink* This is a Nico x OC here people if I can remind you!

_I order you to review *wink*_


	7. Chapter 7

One thing about the new mortal in camp, Percy was going definitely love this girl. Of course he loves Annabeth more. The girl loves water, fishes and all. He liked the way her face brightened up at the mere sight of the body of water. It was like she was also a child of Poseidon.

"So, I'm-" he was about to introduce himself but the girl beat him to it.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." She grinned and gave him a hand "I'm Corinthia Coast, a quite close friend of Sally and Paul back in Manhattan."

He shook her hand and gave her a look of confusion "How did you know- Oh did Mom told you?"

"Not quite, it was the other side who told me." She hummed and looked at the sky. "Pretty sky, nice lake, friendly environment… it's like a perfect place!"

"Well, if the ones living aren't ADHD and chased by monsters… why not?" he smirked and she laughed heartily at him.

Yeah, he definitely likes this girl. They had talked about Paul's bad habit of falling asleep while working on his grading sheets, the activities in the camp and Percy had promised her to take her in a tour after the breakfast at the dining pavilion. He gave it a thought how come she knew about his parentage when he noticed how the girls observes her surroundings. She might get well with Annabeth, she seemed to know a lot of stuffs.

Percy took a good look at her. She was dressed… simply. Very simply for the mortal girls he had known. The girls had been... rather decorative with themselves, additional clothing, extra accessories, damn even Percy wishes to have at least a piercing. But the girl was just wearing a shirt, jeans and added with slippers. She was like '_I'm-clothed-and-covered-does-anything-matters-after?' . _

"Hey, heard that you somehow trained and got the three kid demigods away from monsters, how did you do that?" he asked, completely curious.

The mortal stared at him and looked up to the sky "Blessings from their mothers I guess, and with the help of past lessons of self-defense plus gods orders where to live and when to escape. Pretty much it was that way…"

"I thought the gods aren't allowed to take part in their children's life unless they already know they are their parents?"

"Well, let's say the gods owe me big time." She said with a smile that covers everything up. The sea god's son saw through it. The smile of her was masking everything of her past and the gods with her. He simply wondered how come it was a teenager who took care of them instead of the usual adult like their relatives. "Further questions are to be explained by your father."

"Huh?"

Soon they heard the door in the cabin open and revealed three curious/glaring-at-Percy kids. Corinthia giggled at the sight and urged them to come closer. The kids immediately ran to her side and Azure made sure that he was sitting between Percy and Corinthia, for some reason he felt at home. He wondered if it was because of the lake before him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked them, cuddling Bianco and Nero. For once she was surprised that Azure wasn't by her lap, since he was the one who always get to be clingy at her. She glanced at Azure who was intently staring at Percy and the other did the same at the kid. At the realization, she gaped at them.

"Does this fish guy hit on you, Mama? " Nero asked rather in a cute strange way but it promised hell.

"Should we give him the same treatment as we gave to the guys last Valentines?" Bianco added, glaring at Percy. His eyes seemed to glow with electricity. Percy tried not think that it was what he think it is.

Percy tried not to get offended by the fish remark, if possible should he feel complimented since it's related to his father? Or possibly he smells like fish since he just took a dip earlier. He didn't know so he tried to focus on the only kid who hasn't given him remarks. The kid looked like a mini him, only Asian. He stared at the sea green orbs that the kid held and was getting lost to it.

_"Oh looks its Lord Poseidon's sons!"_ he heard a naiad.

Sons? Plural? He tried not to think hard on how on Hades why the naiad had called Percy in plural form.

"Hey Perce, Azure wanna know something wicked?" Corinthia suddenly said, almost making the staring duo jump from surprise.

"What is it?" It scared Percy on how synchronized he was to the kid.

"Your siblings, Poseidon's of course."

It made both of them gaped at her with wide eyes. It was so comical that the mortal wanted to have a picture at it, run and laugh at it somewhere without both of the Poseidon's offspring could see her. But she wanted to kind of ensure her life so she grabbed the two kids on her lap and run before the two sea god's sons could make a move.

Then it clicked through him. That's why he looked the same as him, he was Poseidon's son all along.

* * *

_Well, Brotherly stuff here xD _

_I order you to review *wink*_


	8. Chapter 8

After the surprise of Azure's parentage, Chiron immediately asked for Corinthia's presence. It wasn't long when the girl replied to it as soon as she finished eating breakfast. There was now only two kids following her instead of three. The centaur had thought that Azure had went to Percy's side and make bonds.

"Good day Miss Coast." He greeted

"Good day Chiron, " she grinned and pushed the kids behind her "Hey, Bianco Nero why don't you create some mayhem in camp? Search for Annabeth or Hazel while you're at it. Ask if there's some change of clothes for you here okay?"

The two kids looked at each toehr and grinned. They sped off in most people would think they are in a sugar rush. Corinthia waved them a take care and turned to Chiron "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Come inside, I'm sure you wouldn't want anybody to hear about this."

Slowly both had stride in the Big House. It was unoccupied and now looked like the office unlike the previous night. Chiron had told her that Dionysus had to run an errand and left the camp all by himself so it was all him.

"It's pretty here." She commented, looking at the living leopard carpet.

"It's a pleasure you've taken a liken to our camp." Chiron nodded "So, I would like to discuss directly what your relationships to the gods is?"

"You want it the long story or the shortened term?" she asked, closing the door and locked it. She was smiling albeit as though to promise it won't bring any good news.

"If possible, the shortened yet detailed one."

Corinthia sat on the table, took the water sitting beside and grinned at the centaur "Well Mister Chiron, the gods had simply killed _my whole family._"

Chiron was taken back. His siblings had done such thing to a teenage girl?

"I have three brothers and they all had wonderful girlfriends. As wonderful as they get that they managed to charm even the gods named Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They aren't really blinded with the dual sharing. But the gods hated sharing with my brothers and as for my brothers they hated sharing for what they own.

"Their girlfriends had left them without them knowing. Even though the constant bonding, the girls hadn't forgot how wonderful my brothers were to them. Thus the gods jealousy and _pang!" _Corinthia had drop the glass for an effect "My brothers had blasted off to Elysium and their girlfriends had completely forgot about them

"I was having fair share of not so nice but normal life at Italy that time. But then, my mother and father had to disappear along with my brothers. Within the great earthquake, volcanic eruption, and storm all of them had died with me innocently living a country away from them.

"I didn't know anything about the gods were real but I had come to love myths, seas, sky, and death because of my family. It was so ironic that my family was the one who realized that I love them and they got extinguished by the things I love. And regrettably I still love those things even the gods that they represent were the ones who killed my only family, relative, bloodline in this world.

"Chiron, just how cruel is this world that my family's murderer came to my dorm's door with three little children on their arms, saying that they have the offspring of them and the traitor girls of my brothers? Do you think it was easy to accept those annoying kids?

"I didn't what got into me but I got them to swear to me at Styx to help me raise the kids and gave the three of them a good punch on the stomach each. And now, I have been taking care of the kids for five years" Corinthia gave a somewhat cute smile and a peace sign but Chiron just paled at her. Seriously, this kid had done it.

"You've done splendidly well for a… mortal." Chiron praised her.

"I've done what any parent would do to their child." She jumped off the table. "So now that I had sent the kids here, it's not really necessary for me to stay here in camp right?"

"Certainly it is, but it is not safe for them to live together once the summer break is done. Monsters are aggreviated than you thought now since the children are one by one claimed."

"Who said I was going to take them home? They are living here at camp until at the rightful age they can go out. That's what the pact I had with Zeus. Have them keep safe until camp and after that I'm done with this demigod business." She told him.

"Do you not lo-"

"You said it yourself Chiron, it is not safe for them to live with me together. I say, I would love if its complete it would make me remind of my broken family. It's quite obvious for them who's their godly fathers right? Can you tell the others about it?" he nodded "Then, is that all Chiron? Anything else?"

The centaur sighed "You are freely welcomed to stay and leave any time Miss Coast, kindly treat Camp Half Blood as you're new home. You may go now"

"Wow, it's like I'm one of the demigods~" she giggled "Oh well, have a better day Chiron!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!_

"Oopps, I think that's Bianco. I'll go check it." Corinthia muttered before sprinting of towards the explosion.

Chiron had thought what kind of mayhem does the kids know these days.

* * *

_Well, Brotherly stuff here xD _

_I order you to review *wink*_


	9. Chapter 9

Bianco and Nero were laughing their heads out as they freak out a couple of Aphrodite kids with their skills in pranking. The mentioned kids of the goddess of love are apparently trying to fix their burnt hair.

You see, Bianco had secretly went to 'fix' all of their electrical appliances. And Nero had the Mist covered for him so he would like some kind of chameleon lurking around.

The Aphrodite kids went to throw them rainbow perfumes that has a curse of fashion wise destruction but the kids had wisely used Bianco's power ot levitate and lifted them both up to the sky where none of them could reach. One had thought of using an arrow if it wasn't for Jason who quickly grabbed both kids from air, apologized quickly and fly away.

The black haired Jason glared at the blond Jason who glared back. Nero could simply giggle to herself mentally as the two carbon copies started a small fight. They were being childish really, despite the ten year difference form the two.

"Why did you do that?" Jason asked

"Why did you do that also?" Bianco asked the same albeit pertaining to taking them away.

"I asked first," the blond persisted

"I don't care" the ravenette rolled his eyes.

It must be a first for Nero to actually watch her self-proclaimed brother to argue with someone older and not act like some kind of an adult… perhaps it may be Jason. He wasn't acting the adultish as she imagined most adult in his age would do. She may have enjoyed watching the fighting duo but she does not enjoy getting slammed into a tree.

"AIR HEADS UP AHEAD!" she yelled.

The duo did managed to stop on time although they forgot that Bianco was carry his self-proclaimed sister. Bianco was quite startled at the shout and let go of Nero simple as that. Though hitting the ground from twenty feet of the ground and your just a four feet kid with face first wasn't exactly Nero think of a way to die. She swears under her breath to give Bianco a good punch if she survives this fall.

She may be just plain lucky or plain grateful to the guy standing on a tree branch at the tree they were about to hit. Nero didn't have enough time to conjure a shadow to support her free fall. She looked up to curse at Bianco when she locked eyes with a guy with the same eyes as her. She remembered him, it was the wimpy guy from Sally's apartment, Nico.

"Mrs. O Leary, catch."

She did not who was this Mrs. O Leary but dang she love the hellhound who caught her right before she hit the ground. The dog was big, big enough that she can ride on it. She was going to have a fit at Bianco but then again she loves dogs and now she's squealing and hugging Mrs. O Leary.

"Bianco look! It's a dog! BIG DOOOOG!" she proclaimed and started scratching her big ears. Mrs. O Leary gave a yawn and crouched down like an obedient dog she would be. Nero only squealed louder and hugged the hellhound tighter. "Can I have this baby? Please? Pretty pretty please?!"

"First of all, she's not a baby." A guy emerged from the tree, it was Nico and his black clothed glory. "Second, Mrs. O Leary is not owned by anyone but is cared by Percy."

"I don't care Mister Trespasser!" she grinned and nuzzled her face to the hellhound's fur "Uwaa, so fluffy!"

"She's like that with dogs." She heard Bianco tell them.

"Hey, are you pertaining that I look stupid with this cute fella?" she pouted "Should I tell them about the birds back when were fi-"

"Shut up!" she snickered at his cherry face.

Oh well, everyone has their own obsessions.

* * *

Well.. I guess you know now...

_I order you to review *wink*_


	10. Chapter 10

While the two kids were bickering at their obssesions, Nico and Jason shared a knowing look. After Percy and Azure's revealed relationship, it wasn't that hard enough to realize that the kids before them were their godly sibligns. But it was hard to imagine that the seemingly bright girl was Nico's sister and the childish boy was Jason's brother. After they get over with it, they have to ask why did they had another demigod sibling.

"So, are you guys making me pay for bills again?"

The kids had stopped bickering and froze at the tone of the incoming person. The older two turned to see a smiling yet promising a not so good future Corinthia. The kids turned to her with forced smiles and said "It's not what you think…"

"Is it?" she glared at them and the kids made a dash away from Corinthia, leaving her to a huge hellhound, and confused Nico and Jason. "Really, when I said mayhem I didn't say to destroy the switches at Aphrodite cabin."

"You're the one who asked them to-" Jason was cut off when the girl placed a finger on his lips. Nico had noticed, the girl loves cutting off phrases.

"Technically it's a yes and a no. I asked them to create mayhem but I didn't ask them to destroy the electricity supply of the Aphrodite cabin." She explained.

Nico stared at her for a while and looked back to the hiding kids. He wasn't going to confirm if he really was siblings with the dog loving girl.

"Ah, right. You seemed a bit observant than Percy so I'm pretty sure you've noticed which is you siblings to the kids right? Hope you treat them right. And oh yeah, if they had nightmares, just bring them to their element they'll surely calm down." She said before turning away and made her leave out of the forest.

The son of Hades stared at her retreating figure. Now what was that all about?

* * *

Some stuffs... well if this confuses you.. just PM and I'll edit it all!

_I order you to review *wink*_


End file.
